


Deep Breaths

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Grace and Frankie get stuck in an elevator together. Will Frankie be able to get Grace through it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guestt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Guestt).



"God damn it, not again!" The elevator that Grace and Frankie were taking had stopped between floors and Grace was already in a full panic. 

"Grace. It'll be okay." 

"No! This has happened before, this time we're going to die on here. The walls are already closing in." 

"Grace, sit down. Listen to me and I will get you through this. Okay? Grace?"

Grace looked up at Frankie, clearly stressed. She was willing to try anything in hopes they could get out of here. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Close your eyes, picture our beach house, and breathe. Deep breaths, Grace. Take yourself away from here." 

"I don't know if this is going to work, Frankie." 

"Just believe it, Grace. Believe that we're about to go for a walk on the beach together. The open air, soft sand. Believe it." 

Grace closed her eyes and tried her best to picture their house. It helped when she thought of Frankie there with her. She quietly pictured them at the beach house together for twenty minutes and practiced Frankie's deep breathing exercise. It helped. It really did. 

Then the elevator finally started to move again. "We're saved!" Grace shouted, breaking her quiet meditative state. She immediately hugged Frankie, thanking her for getting her through this. Frankie hugged her back. She'd do anything to help Grace.


End file.
